September Fat
by COTTfan24
Summary: After the biggest battle of their lives, 4 of the heroes must face something larger than life... JxT and AxA, that's what it's based on! Has a little humour, more romance. Hope you enjoy!
1. Love Scars

OK, so like I had said the first time I put this on here, this is my first fanfic, ever. I hope you enjoy it, I made a few tweaks so hopefully it sounds better :D

Disclaimer: you know...I don't own Class of the Titans.... or do I??? O_o

Enjoy!

_______________

Two months after the biggest battle of their lives, the seven heroes were sitting down by the TV in the brownstone watching a movie. They had all decided to stay in the brownstone until they all graduated from Olympia High. Jay and Theresa were sitting on a couch, cuddling. Archie and Atlanta were sitting on another couch, playing with each other's hands. Herry had found himself a girlfriend named Heidi, who were both sitting on the floor with a huge bowl of popcorn in front of them. Odie and Neil were still lady-less, but they were fine just being with their friends.

After the movie was over, Herry left to drop Heidi off at her house, Athena cleaned up the popcorn mess, and the others went to their rooms to prepare for a new day.

Jay went to take a shower. He turned on the tap and began washing his hair. He started thinking about Theresa. He liked her a lot, and he wanted to tell her his feelings. Jay turned the tap to the right, making the water colder. _I need to tell her_, he thought. _I need to tell her that I lo-_, his words were stuck in his mind. _It's only been two months, how can I fall for someone so quickly? She's so amazing, beautiful, and adorable…_ He soaked his body in soap until it was all washed off. Turning off the tap, Jay stepped out of the shower and dried off. He put on his loose pajamas, and some deodorant and left the washroom with his mind made up, he would tell her, tonight.

He knocked twice before entering her room, "hey."

"Hi," replied Theresa happily sitting on the foot of her bed, "What's up?"

"Well…I… just wanted to say goodnight." He lied.

"You sure?"

"Uh…no. I guess I'm not really good at lying, huh?"

"Not really." Smiled Theresa, "Well then, what's really up?"

Jay walked into her room and looked out her window. It was a clear starry night, showing the beautiful Orion shining like it stayed as a forever memory. He turned to look at her.

"There's something I've been needing to say to you. It's just, really hard…"

Theresa got a confused look on her face. Jay hesitated, and then spoke in a quiet whisper.

"I love you."

"Jay, you're so quiet I can barely hear what you're saying."

Jay gulped down his nerves and spoke again, looking straight into her beautiful green eyes, "I love you."

Theresa froze; her words were stolen by such surprise. She sat still on her bed, gazing into his eyes. His words burnt like fire. Then in sudden movement, Theresa stood up and kissed Jay passionately. She let go in two seconds.

"I'm so sorry… I- sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" she turned around and pulled her hair back from her face quickly. It was silent for a moment.

Jay tried clearing his throat, "W-why?" His voice made Theresa turn around. He walked slowly to her and grabbed her body into his arms. Once again, they gazed into each other's eyes as seconds passed, until Jay pressed his lips against hers into a crushing kiss. As the kiss continued, tears started streaming down Theresa's face. Jay noticed and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… I've wondered when this moment would happen, how it would unfold from here." She pressed her head against Jay, "You always smell good."

Jay let out a little laugh, "Well, that's good to know! I was really worried. Worried that if I told you that I loved you," He hesitated, "that you might, might not like me anymore."

Theresa noticed the tear that rolled down is tanned face.

"Well… I love you too."

Jay smiled and kissed her again, Theresa giggling as he lost his balance and dropped them both on her bed. The kissing continued until Jay felt Theresa's hands touch his bare chest. He hadn't noticed his shirt was riding up.

"Your fingers are cold." He whispered into her ear.

Theresa giggled some more as Jay started to take of his shirt. The night continued on with more layers being taken off and more zippers being unzipped.

***

Atlanta stepped into Archie's room.

"What's up?"

Archie whipped around in surprise.

"Whoa! Ok, Atlanta, next time, please, please knock."

"What? You've got something hidden in here or something?" joked Atlanta.

"No. It's just, ok, what if… I was hiding a present for you in here and it was just standing out where everyone could see it, hm?"

Atlanta gave a sarcastic face, "You got _me_ a gift?"

"Yeah…no not really. Not _yet_" Archie grabbed Atlanta and kissed her gently. Atlanta looked at him.

"Well I liked it, and it was just standing out where I could see it, taste it," Atlanta smirked, "Now, can I give you my gift?"

"Sure…" Archie put on a bigger smirk.

"Well then, we'll see what I can do" she said in a seductive voice. And the frenzy began, just like what was happening on the third floor in Theresa's room.

***

Meanwhile, after Herry had dropped Heidi off at her house, he was working on his homework. Odie was now sleeping in his room, while Neil was sleeping in his own room with a facemask on, mumbling words to himself as he slept such as "You're so beautiful" or "I know! I **am** so gorgeous!" or his favorite, "Nothing makes me look any better without my mirror, you know why, because you see _my_ reflection!" if that made any sense to anyone else. But, as Herry continued working on his homework, it was really getting to him. He just couldn't figure out the answer to his math question. So, he decided to ask for some help. He walked up to Odie's door and opened it.

"Hey, Odie, you awake?"

"No." Odie said groggily. There was no way that Neil would have known the answer, but then again, he was lucky. _No, I won't even bother waking him_, thought Herry. So he went to Archie's room to ask for the answer. As Herry would do, just opened the door without knocking, while looking at his math paper and asked, "Hey Archie, I need help on this math question. Do you thi-" but Herry froze, shut his eyes, turned around and walked out of Archie's room and closed the door. As he walked away he heard Archie shout, "You could have knocked first! Apparently no one does anymore!" then it followed by the giggling of Atlanta's voice.

Herry tried to wash out what he saw as much as he could, thinking about mathematics, and only mathematics. Then he thought Jay would know the answer, he's smart, and he explains the answer easily. Herry walked up the stairs to the third floor. Jay's door was half open and his light was kept on. Herry looked inside, but no one was there. _Maybe he's on the roof stargazing_, but Herry decided to ask Theresa. He knocked on the door this time, but without waiting for an answer, opened and asked again, "Please tell me you know the an-" and yet again, he froze, closed his eyes, but this time shouted, "Twice in a row! All I need is a simple answer to this math question, not a lesson in Sex Ed!" and closed Theresa's door and left to his room to sleep.

"Oh my Gods, that's so embarrassing" Theresa said, blushing a very bright rouge.

"Well," Jay started, "What do you think he meant by "Twice in a row"?"

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to know. But what I do know, is that I want to get back to what we were doing before, if that's okay?" teased Theresa as she circled her finger around his chest.

"It's alright with me," Jay said sensually.

_________________

And once again, back to the end of the chapter, I hope you all liked it. I'll be updating more often, if I can get onto the cpu...(reasons :S) and please R&R! :D

COTTfan24


	2. Frozen Yogurt

Second chapter! I forgot to mention that I'm gonna at least put up like 5 chapters before January 24th because well, that's a special day! Oh RIGHT! I should put this because I, should:

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of The Titans, no matter how hard I try to sneak in and steal it, they always find me! I'm, kidding by the way.... Here it is! R&R!!

Edit, Feb 1st 2010, 1:52 AM: LIES. The End. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Jay opened his eyes noticing he wasn't in his room. His recollection from the night before came back to mind and made him smile. He looked at Theresa, who was snuggling against him. Theresa opened her eyes and looked back at him, smiling.

"I really do love you," she said softly.

"I think we've both discovered that last night."

"Mm, yeah…" Theresa said as she closed her eyes once more. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty" Jay said softly, Theresa gasped.

"We still have school today don't we?"

"Yeah" Jay sighed, "I wish we could just stay here all day, but we have to get up," Jay got up and put on his boxers, "You can wear my shirt, if you like."

"Ooh that's so sexy, I like the way you think." Theresa said playfully.

After they both got dressed, they went downstairs. Archie and Atlanta had done the same thing, now coming upstairs from Archie's room.

The kitchen was quiet. Odie was eating cereal at the table, Neil was eating an apple and Herry was pouring milk into his cereal. Theresa entered calmly like nothing happened.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. Herry looked away as he went to go sit down. Archie and Atlanta walked in quietly, hand in hand. Then came Jay, also saying hello to the rest of the gang.

When everyone was sitting at the table, there was a lot of tension in the air. Athena walked in and noticed the tension.

"Something's wrong here," she said curiously, "Theresa, did you get new pajamas?"

Jay let out a little laugh and choked on his bacon. Archie patted his back.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, it fixed the silence in the room."

Even though there was tension that morning, everyone but Herry seemed a little happier. Archie and Atlanta skateboarded to school, Theresa drove in her car with Jay, and Herry drove Odie and Neil in his truck. The day went by slowly, every class being only one hour long, but seemed like two. By the time the day was over, everyone was tired and were longing to get home.

A few weeks had passed until it was October. The leaves on the trees were nearly completely off until they were naked. It was a Monday, and the teenagers were getting prepared for school. They were all at the table eating waffles and talking like nothing had ever happened. Herry had finally gotten over the scars he had seen.

"So anyone here dressing up for Halloween?" asked Atlanta.

"Dressing up? I don't need to dress up. If I do, I go as supermodel." Neil said with dignity.

"I think I'll dress up, for the fun of it," said Atlanta, "I think I'll go as a DJ or something."

"Oh no you're not," began Archie, "Remember Pan's disguise, he was a DJ. Like I'm going to let you go as one."

"Hmm, how sweet. Fine, I'll go as a boxer or something."

"That's better." Archie said as he smirked.

Everyone was laughing about what they were all dressing up as. All was going well until Theresa stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"I feel sick. Like I'm about to throw up." Theresa got up and headed towards the washroom. Jay knocked on the door.

"So, this means you're not going to school today?"

"No offense, but I'm really not in the mood for talking. Just, go back and eat your breakfast, I'll be fine…" and then she threw up.

"I'll take that as a "Yes, Jay. I'm not going to school today because I'm throwing up". Alright, I'll go eat, if you promise to stay home today."

"No duh." And with that response from Theresa, Jay went back to the table.

"Well, she's staying home." he said as he sat down again.

"I think I'll stay home too. Not that I want to, but I do feel the same way as her all of a sudden." Atlanta spoke up. Archie looked at her.

"Why? You ladies need a girl day?" Archie joked and Atlanta punched his arm.

When everyone left, Atlanta and Theresa went up to the roof to get some fresh air. There was a little breeze but warm like a normal summer's day.

"So, I've really wanted to tell a friend a secret I have. And you're like, my best friend Theresa. So I want to tell you." Atlanta said.

"Ok, shoot."

"A while ago," Atlanta hesitated. "Archie and I…we…"

"You don't have to say anything more." Theresa remembered what Herry said, "Wait, was this like, on September twelfth?"

"How did you-"

"Because well…whatever was happening in yours or Archie's room, was…happening in my room." Theresa confessed. Atlanta's jaw dropped.

"With Jay?!"

"No, with my sock puppet. Of course Jay!"

"Well…we're screwed." Atlanta said sarcastically. Theresa laughed. Her smile suddenly fell and looked upset.

"I don't think I'm sick though. Other morning's I've been sick. Just, I didn't want others thinking I had to stay home, like I have to today." A tear fell down her face, "Will you come with me to the store later?"

"I understand." Atlanta sighed, "I only told you half of my secret…"

"Oh boy, what is it?"

Atlanta breathed in heavily, "I'm…pregnant."

"Oh… I don't know what to say…"

"Well, there's not much to say. I don't know how to tell Archie. He's probably going to freak!"

"I wonder, if, if I am…you know, how Jay would take it…"

They both looked down, watching the pedestrians walk down the street.

"Want to go to the store now?" asked Atlanta.

"Why not. Might as well get it over with before the boys come home."

So they left the brownstone, walking instead of driving.

***

"I'm getting worried about Theresa, she's never been sick like this before." Jay said to Archie during archery class.

"I wouldn't get too worried, Jay. It's just one day."

"What about Atlanta, are you worried for her?"

"Yeah, I guess. It is a little weird that she is staying home the same day Theresa is."

"Listen, I've got to tell you something…"

"Does this happen to be the same thing that I want to tell you?"

"Maybe. Who knows?"

***

"You know, we should just have the whole day out. It's so nice." Atlanta said as they were walking down to the plaza.

"You're right, let's take all of our worries away with…" Theresa looked around, "frozen yogurt!"

"Sounds good." Atlanta smiled. They ate their frozen yogurt, went to some other stores, and finally took the last stop at the pharmacy.

"This feels, embarrassing." Theresa said, blushing a little as she looked at all the pregnancy test boxes on the stands, "which one did you use?"

"That one," Atlanta pointed to a pink box, "It's the cheapest one, that's why I bought it."

"How 'bout I buy this one and…" Theresa grabbed one that was a little more expensive, "one that might be a little more accurate. Did you take two tests?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." They left the pharmacy after paying, and went to stop at a bench. Atlanta looked at her watch.

"Oh crap, it's two fifty. We better get home before the boys do."

"Yeah… but this was fun. Hopefully, we can do this with the rest of the gang. I mean, without the shoe-shopping and the girl talk." Theresa marked.

Atlanta laughed, "Let's go." They left the plaza and began walking home. It took at least fifteen minutes to get back to the brownstone. Herry's truck had passed them two minutes before they got home. Jay opened the door for everyone, closed it and then looked at the girls.

"Where have you ladies been?"

Theresa gave him a quick kiss, "We've been, out. Don't mind me, but I have to go to the washroom." And she left the room whispering to Atlanta, "Good luck!" and left Jay speechless.

* * *

There! Hope you liked it! Wow, I have like, no idea's how to conclude my A/N's!! So, just....read. Or go outside and see your BFF!

**COTTfan24**


	3. Childish Confessions

Ok, I sent all my Youtube COTT fans a message telling them I've finally posted! I have a feeling the tables could be turned on this! Oh well, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but obviously I would like writing for them... I think they've put a restraining order against me, just guessing...I know Hades doesn't like me much. And again, I'm kidding.

* * *

Archie went to the living room and flicked on the TV. Atlanta stood at the doorway, making sure every word she said was alright.

"Tell me Archie, do you like children?"

"Let's see…if they're bratty, annoying, and disobedient, then…no." He said while staring at the sports channel. Atlanta looked at him with teary eyes.

"Shit." And she walked away. Archie looked flabbergasted.

"Atlanta? What did I say?" he said, following her. He got to her room and he just looked at her. Atlanta was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"If they're…honest, kind, and obedient, then I do like children."

Atlanta chuckled, "Alright. So, if our kid is anything than that, you won't like it?"

"Atlanta, we don't have a kid though. Unless you know, you were, but you're not."

"What if I am?"

"Are you?"

Atlanta bit her lip, "Well…what do you think?"

"Atlanta. Tell me."

"Alright I am! But remember that this is also your fault I'm pregnant." She turned over and dug her head in her pillow. Archie rushed over to her.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to kill it? C'mon Atlanta, get up." Atlanta sat up on her bed.

"You actually care?"

"Well of course I do! It's _our_ baby, I _should_ care." With those words, he kissed her on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Atlanta said and kissed Archie.

***

Jay knocked on the door of the bathroom that was occupied by Theresa, "Why do our conversations seem to lead to the bathroom door today?" He waited for an answer. No reply, "Theresa, are you alright?" He heard sniffles coming from the other side of the door. "What's wrong?" He tried opening the door but it was locked. Theresa cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I locked the door." Jay heard a clicking sound and tried opening the door again. This time it opened. _She used her mind_, he thought. Theresa was sitting in the bathtub with a wet face from crying and looked at Jay. Jay gasped.

"What's wrong?" he went over to her. Theresa just looked down. Jay noticed the two tests lying in the tub in front of Theresa.

"What- what are these?" he picked one up and looked at the plus sign.

"Are you… are you, pregnant?"

Theresa looked up at him, "enough questions?"

"I'm sorry. I just have one more."

"Whirl away."

"Is it, mine?"

"No…" Theresa said, "It's ours."

Jay stepped into the bathtub, sat down, and then gave Theresa a hug. It was broken when Theresa stood up, "I need some air. Let's go to the roof."

They got to the roof and sat on a lawn chair, Theresa nearly lying on top of Jay.

"Theresa," Jay began when Theresa looked at him, "I'll be there for you every step of the way. I'll help you when you get crazy food cravings. Just please, do not get rid of our baby."

"I'd never get an abortion."

Jay let out a breathe of relief, "That's good. So, how does it feel?"

"It's alright; I could go without the morning sickness. But the one thing I can't help…is my craving for frozen yogurt for like, all the time!"

"I'll write frozen yogurt down on the grocery list next time I see it." Jay said. Theresa laughed.

"Can we keep this a secret for a while?"

"Alright. But it won't be a secret forever. I'm sure the rest of the gang will be able to notice after a month or so."

"Right…but for now, let's just stay here, cuddle on one lawn chair." So they sat there for an hour and an half then joined the others to play some Monopoly.

***

When the game was over (Neil won), Archie and Atlanta walked up to Jay and Theresa, "We need to talk." said Atlanta. They all went to Jay's room to have their private conversation.

"I think we need to clear some things up," Archie said.

"I know everything, and so does Atlanta." Theresa said and Atlanta agreed shaking her head.

"What the boys don't know," Atlanta began, "Is that we both are. But Jay only thought Theresa was, and Archie only thought I was. So now, Jay and Archie know that we both are."

"Did you get any of that Archie?" Jay asked with a sarcastic confused face.

"Barely, but I do now. Congrats."

"You too guys."

The night went on like any other ordinary night in the brownstone until all the lights were out, when instead of sleeping in his own bed, Jay slept in Theresa's bed. His arms were pulled around her body, touching her stomach, and thinking about their unborn child.

* * *

Aww!! I hope... Please R&R and tell me if I've written a part that makes no sense, because, that's what usually happens to me at school...

COTTfan24


	4. A Sweet Halloween Treat

ZOMGG! FINALLY! After a year (I think) of putting up the last chapter, a new chapter is here! I really hope you enjoy it, this one is mixed from my writing from last year, and the stuff I'd written over the weekend. When I reread it, I practically said, "Ok, it's not bad, but it still sucks at the same time." You'll see why in the middle of the chapter. The ending...hopefully is better.

Disclaimer: bla bla blaaa.... I do not own Class of the Titans. Sad face...

Enjoy!

* * *

Halloween. The teens dressed up. It's not as scarring as everyone thought it would be. Neil, as promised, was strutting his most expensive clothing from famous designers as a Super Model. Archie was a knight in shining armor (mostly tinfoil), and Jay was dressed finely as Prince Charming with a crown. Odie was forced into wearing a costume, so he pulled on the whole shebang with big red shoes, face paint, and a big red nose- Yes, he was a clown. Theresa was in a fairy princess outfit with a corset tied in the back, still looking the same size as usual. Loose shorts with a matching shirt flowed on Atlanta's body, but she was constantly trying to keep her shirt to cover her whole stomach. Somehow, she had this feeling that "it" was growing faster than Theresa's. Herry had some trouble trying to figure out what or who he was going to be for Halloween, but when he found out, he said it would be a surprise and that they'd just have to see on the very day. The others waited impatiently in the kitchen until they heard footsteps coming upstairs to the main floor. Herry walked in with Black and gray hair, with a black beard and a fake scar on his right cheek. Everyone had different expressions on their faces.

"You're…" Archie began, "George Clooney?"

"That's the disguise for school maybe, but really…" Herry waited for someone to answer for him.

"Cronus." Jay finished off, "it's down-right back chilling all over again."

Everyone laughed and left for school.

The day passed with laughter and giggles from all the schoolmates. The girls huddled around Odie, telling him how adorable he looked as a clown. He had to thank Theresa later, for if it wasn't for her idea to use that costume, he would not have been the chick magnet of the day. Jay brought Theresa to the side of the hallway to speak secretly to her.

"I know you're excited for the dance tonight…"

"Of course, the yearly Halloween dance, that's always held on…Halloween!"

"Yeah well, we have to do something else before we go there."

"What's going through your mind right now?" Theresa said as she knocked on Jay's forehead teasingly, "I hope it's something that includes frozen yogurt…"

"Sorry, no frozen yogurt. But…there's this thing called a sonogram that I booked for us. But the only day that was closest was today. Merry Halloween!"

Theresa lit up, "Aw, Jay!! Thank-you! I can't believe I forgot about booking an appointment for that!" she gave him a quick peck, and they continued walking to their next class. Jay stopped her at the door before they walked in, "To make it more comfortable, Archie also booked an appointment for him and Atlanta after us."  
"Jay, you're…perfect."

"I wouldn't say that, but I'll take it for today."

The appointment was at 4:00 pm. The excuse to get out of the house was hard, but the four teenagers finally decided on them forgetting some work at school, or at another friend's house. As lame as the excuse was, it worked, and it got them out of the house. By the time they got in the Hospital's parking lot, Atlanta and Theresa were nearly jumping out of their seats. They were sitting in the waiting room, waiting (What else would they be doing?), until a female doctor with the nametag Dr. Lynis came in and called the four of them into a small room.

"So," she said, "Let's get started."

Theresa sat on the little bed and was asked to pull her shirt up to reveal her bare stomach. Dr. Lynis started squeezing a surprisingly warm clear gel onto Theresa's stomach. She then moved the "cursor" around, spreading the gel around on Theresa's belly. Jay grasped Theresa's hand, squeezing in impatience. Then a quick heartbeat filled the room, and Theresa's eyes filled with tears.

"There it is." the doctor said as she pointed at the screen. It was so small.

"Is that… the head?" and at that point, Jay too, had tears in his eyes.

"And…arms?" Theresa asked.

"Mhm, the sex is still unknown, it's still a little early to tell." The doctor said, "So…we can take some pictures and get onto the next person."

Before it was Atlanta's turn, the doctor got some pictures taken of the sonogram for Jay and Theresa to take home and admire. Atlanta got on the bed and pulled up her shirt for Dr. Lynis to inspect. She put the gel on and once again, moved the cursor around until she found something. The room was feeling tense, with hints of hopefulness. The beating began, but Atlanta nor Archie let their breath go. The beat pattern was different, it seemed like the heart was faster, hyper on sugar, but that wasn't it, it was more like there were two hearts beating.

"Well, what d'you know," Dr. Lynis pointed at two parts on the screen, "one… two. Twins!" Atlanta gained her breath to exclaim, "holy-" but Archie stopped her abruptly, putting his hand over her mouth and his other hand on his own mouth before saying anything close to what Atlanta was going to say.

"C-can we get some pictures please?" he asked. Archie knew they'd be more comfortable to talk about the situation back at the brownstone, and the drive back would give them time to think.

When the appointment was over, they all got their pictures in separate envelopes, and Jay, being the least shaky of them all, drove them home in Theresa's red convertible.

"We're back!" Theresa called when she opened the front door. She and Jay went strait to the kitchen to get some food. Atlanta followed Archie downstairs to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it, while Atlanta sat on his bed.

"So… Atlanta, I don't know what to say…"

Atlanta's eyes were getting wet, and she wanted to cry, "Archie…" she wanted to throw up, her words were stuck, "I-I can't… this is t-too much… I-I just… what, what are we going to do? I, I'm too young… I can't do this Archie!" the tears came pouring out and Archie ran to her side, comforting her, "we'll find a way!"

"Archie, you're a guy, you're not under the pressure of being pregnant. Isn't it usually that the teenage guy that gets the teenage girl preggers supposed to be scared shitless and move away, leaving the girl and her unborn child fatherless?"

"I'm not one of those guys, I'm here for you Atlanta…"

Atlanta sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry, I guess this is the whole hormonal part of it all acting up."

"Yeah… I might be here for you Atlanta, but that's a little too much information for me to handle right now. One step at a time, OK?"

Atlanta chuckled, "OK."

"Recently it's been feeling like we've been cut off into two groups, have you guys noticed that?" Herry was in the living room with Odie and Neil, watching TV.

"Hello, I'm watching me right now, so shush." Neil piped up, but Odie got more into the conversation, "Yeah, I've noticed that too. It seems like the others are up to something…"

"Of course! They must be planning a party for me!" Neil squeaked.

"Neil, I'm sure if they were planning a party for you, we'd be in on it. No, it's not that for sure. Weren't you too busy watching you to be in on this conversation?"

"Hello. Talk about me, or watch me. They're both equal in greatness and good-looking." Neil flashed a smile, showing his pearly whites. Herry sighed, dropped the conversation, and went back to watching TV with the others.

"Jay, do you know how perfect you are?" Theresa asked him as she bit into a juicy granny smith apple.

"Oh, I'm still supposed to accept that "compliment" today, aren't I?" he said smoothly as he grabbed an orange, walked up to Theresa and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at her, and her smile dropped a bit. "What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of when we'd tell people… and…"

"And?"

"Jay, when are we going to tell our parents?"

"I was thinking about that when we were driving home."

"So? Jay, my dad called me yesterday and he asked me how I'd been doing, what's new? All of that, and I feel like I'm keeping half of my life away from him. Or even more, considering the whole coming here to defeat a God."

"Which we've accomplished. Right, back to the subject. Or can we talk about it after the dance?"

"OK… but we **will** talk about it later…"

The dance had started at 7 o'clock until midnight. It was 9 o'clock and a slow dance had begun. Archie with Atlanta, Jay with Theresa, Herry with Heidi, Odie hanging out at the concession, and Neil flirting with all the girls that came near him.

"Hm, good song." Atlanta whispered in Archie's ear. Archie had her close, his hand on her hip and side, like protecting her from anyone that got too close. Jay was dancing with Theresa the same way.

"Jay, this was a very sweet Halloween treat of yours, and thank-you."

"I'm here for you."

In the distance, as Herry danced with his girl, he glanced at the two other couples. Something was up. He wanted to find out, sooner than later.

* * *

Tadaa! I have no worthy words for the AN. Please R&R and be honest, I appreciate it, and it helps me extend my writing. :)

A new chapter in... the next week we'll say, I have started it, and I think the beginning will clear some things up for those that are iffy even just reading the damn story. It's like getting something off of me that's been pushed away from the story, that I should have written earlier on in the story, hopefully it works here better. WOW: Eat a carrot.

COTTfan24


	5. Sudden Confrontations

A/N: Ok...so it wasn't exactly a week later... but at least there IS a new chapter up. I feel I'm pushing my limits with this chapter, in a way that I hope you like what I've written. I don't like adding last names to our favorite characters, but we have to go with the story so hopefully it's to everyone's likings.

Disclaimer: Just, no.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jay kept his limits when it came down to how many nights he spent in Theresa's room. Archie, on the other hand, wasn't so much for keeping away from Atlanta's room. It didn't mean that they partied all night; they just didn't want to spend the cold nights alone. No one in the brownstone would call themselves whores, (although Neil was somewhat of a man-whore, to himself.) and they didn't want to regret what they did on September twelfth, but they all couldn't help but feel bad about giving into something wrong that faced the world these days. But they took it day by day. It was November first, and chill was slowly coming into the air.

"Will we talk about it now?" Theresa ganged up on Jay on the rooftop as he was gazing blankly at the blue sky.

"What?"

"Jay, the telling parents thing."

"Oh. Right. Well… tomorrow we could fly out, or just talk on the phone."

"I feel like flying out, only because my dad was sounding a little sick on the phone, but let's make it next weekend instead, ok? We might need a week of preparation."

"Then it's set, we'll go next weekend, then to my parents'… It's all going to go alright."

"Sure…"

"It will, I hope."

"C'mon, we're going to be late for school if we stay up here for much longer."

"Right, I'm right behind you."

"I know…"

"Hey Archie, did you hear what Jay and Theresa are doing next weekend?" Atlanta had walked into his room, not knocking, as usual.

"Oh, thanks for knocking, again. No, how do you know?"

"Um, let's see, Theresa just told me, and your welcome!" she grinned at him, "As I was saying, they're flying out to their parents' next weekend, and you know, telling them."

"Really? Are they asking for a death wish?"

"Archie! Then I'm signing up for the death wish. I think it's wrong to keep it from them. I mean, think about it, they gave birth to us!"

"Eugh, I'm not big on that word yet."

Atlanta glared at him, "Birth."

"Ok, if you stop saying that word, I'll join in on the whole death wish thing. Happy?"

"Very much. Now, school. C'mon."

Within the week they had started preparing what they would say to each parent, they spent at least an hour's worth of speaking each night in one or the other's room. Some were late nights, staying up until midnight, wondering whose house they'd go to first, how they'd get into the topic, etc. Atlanta would be in Archie's room some nights, they'd be fighting a quarter of the time, while on the main floor Odie wondered what they were fighting about that made them yell so much. The weeknights continued, even with what they were doing, they kept up with their daily homework.

Saturday morning had come at last, and everyone was enjoying the fact that they had a day all to themselves. Archie and Atlanta were going in the afternoon, and spending the night at Archie's families home, while Jay and Theresa were in the kitchen.

"Where are you guys going?" Herry had stopped in the kitchen, where Jay was packing a few fruit into a plastic bag, Theresa handing him some yogurt.

"We're going for a flight." He said casually.

"Sure. And we didn't know this because…?"

"Herry, what happened to some privacy in this place?" Jay asked light-heartedly, but trying to keep the nervousness in his voice to a minimum.

"Jay, flying doesn't have to be privacy. What's going on between the four of you? You've been acting weird for a month now."

"Herry, of all people, I'd think you'd understand because you have Heidi."

"It seems a little more than love to me."

"What do you mean, Herry?" Theresa asked cautiously.

At this moment, Archie had walked in, stopping when he noticed the group of people, and the mood it set, "Is there… something going on you guys?"

Herry turned on him, "Shouldn't you know? You guys are hiding something from the rest of us. I want to know. Now."

"What makes you think we're hiding something from all of you, and who are 'you guys' exactly?"

Herry's voice was rising each time he spoke again, "You. You, Atlanta, Jay and Theresa! How can you just stand there and pretend nothing's wrong, nothing's being kept from us?"

"How can you stand there and think we're hiding something from you?"

"We're a TEAM! We're not meant to hide things from one another! We work together! If we start keeping secrets now, we're all just going to fall apart, and crumble away."

"Hey, we don't have to be team anymore! Our mission here was finally done. We don't even have to see each other's faces anymore. Why don't we just walk out the door and never come back? Nobody would mind, because it wouldn't affect any of us, there is no team anymore!"

"SHUT UP! All of you!" Theresa yelled. "You want the truth? Fine."

"Theresa, are you sure?" Jay turned on her, looking deeply in her eyes, like the question mattered for life or death. She nodded back at him. Atlanta walked in from the other doorway, and paused. "I… heard yelling."

Herry ignored her, "Go on."

Theresa breathed, hesitated, then started to explain. "You… remember the time you walked into my room for some help on a math question-"  
"Oh, by the way, thanks for burning that into my mind, and… don't remind me."

"Well, be happy. It's had its consequences. That's the secret… I'm having a baby on June seventeenth, according to the doctor." She let her head fall, and Jay grabbed her into his arms.

Before Herry could react, Atlanta piped in, "same... but… I'm packing twins, happy?"

Confessing once was hard enough for both of them, it made them both feel weaker, and they still had parents to tell. Herry didn't know what to say, he stopped where he stood. The room was silent, nothing but pure silence. He shifted his feet, looking at them.

Jay took a step forward, "I'm sorry… We should have told you guys. All of you."

"No I get it…" more silence. Herry cleared his throat, "you guys go then. I'm sorry too… Just be back by eleven!"

"Haha, that's more like it."

As they finished packing and were almost at the door, Theresa stopped to talk to Herry.

"Please Herry, you know how long it took us to tell you. We promise we'll tell Odie and Neil later, but for now… please don't tell them."

"Yeah, I get that… and I promise I won't. But one knuckleheaded question…"

"What's that?"

"Who's the daddy then, a sock puppet?" Theresa lightheartedly punched his muscled arm, which didn't affect him physically at all, "I'm kidding by the way. I kind of figured. But I swear, if it was Archie's…"

"Herry! What were you thinking? That we had some group orgy the next night?"

"I can't believe you just said that."

"…Neither can I… We'll blame it on hormones. But, we've got to get going, so we'll see you later."

"Bye."

And with a shut at the door, they were soon off into their jet, heading for Theresa's father's home. Meanwhile, Herry sat down in one of the comfy seats and thought to himself, _I'm going to be an uncle, I better start practicing my uncle hugs on Neil and Odie!_

The November breeze blew in silently across the outskirts of Ottawa as they flew over. Thomas Edmondson was a forty-five year old redheaded man, with white strings of hair growing near his ears. He lived ten minutes out of the city, living in a mansion all to himself, while the rest of his property was dedicated to his well-earned cash farm. Cows had been the moneymaker, and thanks to the cows, Theresa knew karate. The farm was a side job, apart from owning the museum in the city.

"Land right by the property, ooh, but not on the cows!" Theresa said to Jay as he landed.

"How will this go, knowing your dad?"

"Um…we'll just have to see…"

They had reached the front door and had knocked loudly. The door swung open, the tall Theseus-resembling father of Theresa's. Phone in hand, he let open his arms widely and bellowed, "Theresa! Long time no see! I didn't expect you to come this weekend!"

"Um, surprise?"

"Haha, the same as usual." He stopped to look at Jay, "I'm sorry, I believe we have met before, the forgetfulness of my mind though, um…"  
"Oh, uh, Jay, sir. Jay Riordan."

"My boyfriend, remember dad?"

"Yes that's right… Last time we met was for that project your class was working on. I hope you got a good grade, you seem like a nice boy, please, come in already!"

He had led them to a backyard terrace, looking towards the barn house. With tea on coffee table, Theresa and Jay sat across from Thomas.

"So what brings you here a week early?"

Theresa played with her fingers, averting her eyes from her fathers. "Well… we'll start with the basics I guess…" she twiddled with her thumbs now. "Well, as you know, Jay and I are dating…"

"Mhm…"

"And… first of all, how much do you like Jay?" Her eyebrows moved into a nervous state, making her uncomfortable smile look almost terrified.

"Nice boy, nice boy… and since you two are dating, great boy." Jay let out an escaped smile, relieved for a second, letting a breath out.

"Why?"

"Daddy… How did mom tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

She hesitated,"…When… how did she tell you when… when she was pregnant with me?"

Mr. Edmondson slowly came to the realization of what she was saying, although his eyes were to the ground, they were still moving like he was deciding his next move. "Great, great boy… got my baby… pregnant?" He let out a long heavy sigh, "well…"

"I need to go the bathroom. I'll be back." Theresa quickly said, her voice breaking. It was true, but Jay had a rush of terror when she passed by him.

Silence passed. Jay shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not daring to look into the same green eyes Theresa's father had.

"Don't expect me to be angry."

Jay looked up, baffled, "what?"

"I'm not angry… I remember when Lavender and I met, we were young and in love. She was my… university sweetheart. We were engaged three months before graduation, then we married the day after graduation, and then… six months later Theresa was a part of our lives." He let out a cough, "then, when Theresa was six…Lavender was thirty… she was on a plane, coming back from a business trip but-" he coughed a little more. "The plane crashed."  
"Sir, I'm sorry…"  
"Jay, you're very much a gentleman for your age. It's been eleven years since that tragedy struck our family. Theresa cried for years, as did I. But now I see she's found more love in her life, so thank-you. You've mended her heart, and now mine." He coughed and took his cup of tea, drinking it to sooth his throat.

Jay had something in the back of his mind, that he'd been keeping for weeks, he wanted to bring it up before Theresa came back.  
"Mr. Edmondson?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to speak quickly about something, before Theresa gets back."  
"Alright, what is it about?"

"I truly love Theresa, if I didn't, we wouldn't be in this situation. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and…" his voice broke, "I'd really love it if, if…"

"…Don't be afraid to hold anything back. You can tell me anything, we're practically family now."

"That's just it. Sir… I want to propose to Theresa, but I want your blessing first."

* * *

Dun, dun, duunnnnn.... What will happen next? That's for me to know and you to find out. :)

I hope you liked how it went down, tell me your thoughts on it and please, tell me if the last names worked! Oh, and the first name....s.....

Now... GO EAT A CARROT!

Love, COTTfan24


End file.
